


getting hurt like only Stiles can manage

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Derek does laundry, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia likes teasing him, Mamma McCall, Pack, Pack Meetings, Protective Scott, Scotts a good friend, Sheriff knows about wolves, Sheriff knows how clumsy his son is, Stiles is accident prone, Worried Scott, concussion, head injuries, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is concussed after a run in with some pixies but of course with Stiles its never that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting hurt like only Stiles can manage

The pack all tumbled in from their latest showdown with the supernatural creatures rampaging through the woods. 

“Who knew pixies could be so evil? I always thought they were like cute mini elves.” Scott said holding up his poor concussed friend.

“I did! I tolds you they was evil, Mr Alpha didn’t listen to me!” It was a little hard to take the boy seriously while his words slurred and his feet wobbled under him. 

“Okay dude I’m sorry. Let’s just get you on the couch till mum gets here to check you over.”

He began leading his friend to the couch but Stiles stopped about two meters from it. 

“Nah, nah, nah, I wanna have a shower first.” He said with closed eyes while he slumped against Scott. 

“Dude open your eyes and no you’re not having a shower when you can’t even stand up by yourself.”

The pack were at Derek’s loft, as they always were after a night like tonight so they could eat, shower, rest and heal. The building was a safe zone for the pack whenever they needed somewhere to go and Melissa often came over to help, as did Deaton.

Melissa was called as soon as the fight was over to let her know that Stiles had been thrown into a tree and had been unconscious for 36 seconds (Lydia counted). 

“I can do it Scott s’fine. Stop babying me just cause you’re a bad-ass Alpha that can take a million bullets without caring.” 

Said Alpha rolled his eyes as he dragged the teenager to the couch. 

“Dude the most was like 6. Why can’t you just wait till mum gets here?” Scott really wasn’t sure it was a good idea to let Stiles have a shower when he was like this. 

“I’m covered in mud from that stupid puddle I almost drowned in.” 

Stiles pouted and rubbed eyes accidentally getting dirt in one of them.

“Fine, I won’t baby you. Have a shower but not by yourself.” Isaac laughed from his place at the counter as he ate while Stiles looked disgusted.

“Dude I know I’m hard to resist but I’m not showering with you.” 

Scott looked equally horrified and Isaac laughed harder as Derek looked on in confusion.

“What? Gross, no man I mean I can’t leave you alone, Mum said you could fall asleep or pass out or something.” 

Stiles was trying really hard to keep his eyes open but it was so damn hard when his mind was so foggy. Hopefully the shower would wake him up a bit.

“When did you talk to your mum?”

Scott was carefully pulling the humans shoes and hoodie off and throwing them in the hamper of pack clothing for Derek to wash.   
“Like two minutes ago, you were spaced out on the couch. She’ll be here in about 10 minutes so you can have a quick shower and I’ll be right outside the door.” Stiles rolled his eyes, well tried to, damn way to dizzy. 

“kay, okay and I can totally walk there by myself but I just don’t want to so you can carry me if you want please.” 

He gave his best ‘I’m not concussed what are you talking about?’ look and Scott laughed and slipped his arms under Stiles’, lifting him slowly from the couch.

“Yeah sure you can, come here.” Scott dragged the boy up the stairs, thank God for werewolf strength, and led him to the small bathroom and deposited him onto the chair that Lydia had helpfully put beside the shower. 

“Okay can you get dressed and stuff by yourself?” He looked concerned and like he really didn’t want to help his friend have a shower but he would if that’s what he needed. 

“Scotty you’re a good friend but some things a man’s just got to do by himself.”

Lydia walked in then bringing a fresh change of clothes for stiles and put them on the towel rack.

“Oh you won’t be needing my help then.” She smirked and walked out tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went.

“She was kidding right?” The poor boy looked so worried he had missed such a wonderful opportunity.

“Don’t worry man you still have your 10 year plan. I’ll be just outside the door okay?”

Scott closed the door, sitting down and leant against it listening for any signs he might be needed. A few pack members rolled their eyes at his over protectiveness but he was glad he was there when, after about 10 minutes, he heard a grunt followed by a loud bang. 

Scott leapt up opening the door to find his best friend, thankfully fully clothed, slumped on the floor, head bleeding. 

“Stiles! Can you hear me?” the other wolves were gathered at the door no doubt having heard the whole thing. 

“What’s wrong with him?” 

Scott moved to the limp teenager pulling his wet limbs into the recovery position like his mum had taught him.

“I don’t know, he must have gotten too dizzy or something.”

Lydia moved through and held a cloth over the new gash on Stiles’ forehead in attempt to stop the bleeding. Head wounds bled a lot she knew but this was ridiculous. There was already blood smeared through his newly washed hair and the side of his face.

“Oh God, my mums gonna kill me. His Dad’s gonna kill me, like he has a gun he could actually do it! I’m the worst friend ever. First I let him get thrown into a tree by a pixie then pass out in the shower. He could have brained himself on the sink.”

“Calm down Scott I’m pretty sure the sheriff knows how accident prone his kid is by now.”

Lydia was right, he got hurt a lot and mostly on silly things. Like the time he sprained his ankle sliding in his socks in the kitchen because he wasn’t allowed to go ice skating.

“Where is he?” Melissa strode purposefully into the bathroom with Derek following closely behind. He must have told her what happened already.

“Mum I’m sorry he-“

“It’s alright let’s just get the bleeding stopped and get him to the hospital. He’s going to need stitches and a head scan. Definitely overnight observation. He’ll be alright guys I just need some room, Scott and Lydia can stay.”

The rest of the pack left to go downstairs and though they smelt of concern and stress Stiles got hurt so often that it wasn’t really that new of a situation. 

They had managed to slow the bleeding and were loading Stiles into the car when he started to wake up, eyes fluttering and arms flailing before he was even fully conscious. Even with his eyes finally open he still seemed panicked but didn’t do much more than mumble and shift around in his place in Lydia’s arms in the backseat. 

Scott looked worried but Melissa just moved the almost delirious boy’s arms to wrap around Lydia’s waist. He immediately grasped onto her shirt and held on tight while she quietly reassured him. 

“He’s going to be pretty confused for a while just keep his head up and pressure on the wound. Try to keep him still and as calm as you can alright?”

The banshee nodded gathering the boy closer, pressing his head to her shoulder while his face tucked into her neck ensuring there was enough pressure on the wound till they got to the hospital.

The drive was thankfully short but when Scott went to take Stiles from the backseat he wouldn’t let go of Lydia.

“Don’t wanna go, head hurts hmmtired.” Trying to get him out of the car was taking too long and if Scott was too rough he could accidentally hurt the boy further.

Scott was just about to man handle Stiles out of the car when Melissa stepped in with her mum voice making Scott cringe. 

“Stiles Stilinski that is enough. You will let Scott take you inside and then you will listen to whatever I and the other nurses tell you is that understood?” 

Stiles had been told off by his best friends mum many times in his short life and even as confused as his poor brain was he recognized the stern one and nodded. But his head hurt and he was tired and getting told off and he didn’t know why so he pressed his face back to Lydia’s neck and grumbled that she was being mean. 

Melissa sighed, “you can hold Lydia’s hand.”

Stiles peeked out from his hiding spot in Lydia’s shoulder and seeing the nurses serious expression knew he had better listen to her or he would get told off again. The teenager didn’t like making Melissa angry so he held out his arms to Scott like ‘Okay we can go now’ and they hurried to get him inside.

.............................................................

“He’s okay now. No permanent damage but the 12 stitches in his forehead but he will need to stay for overnight observation. He’s sleeping off the concussion now, Lydia and Scott are with him.” 

The sheriff sighed in relief, leaning back in his seat in his office at the station. 

“How does he manage to hurt himself in the shower? Or get thrown into a tree by…what were they again?”

“Pixies.”

“Pixies! Exactly. Aren’t they supposed to be small and cute or something?” John rubbed a hand over his forehead seriously considering getting Stiles a helmet.

“Apparently not. Scott said they were disgusting and far stronger than they look. Stiles just said they were scary and mean though me may have been talking about the nurses.”

John laughed telling Melissa he would be at the hospital as soon as he could, ending the call just before Parrish walked in. 

“You going out again Sheriff?”

John sighed getting up and gathering his things.

“Yeah it’s Stiles again he’s got a concussion. I gotta go to the hospital but I should be back in a few hours.” 

“No offense Sir but you need to get that kid a helmet.”

“Maybe I’ll stop off at the bike store on the way there.”


End file.
